Maria's One and Only Wish
by Kendra
Summary: Maria makes a wish. Michael and her have some problems.


**Title**: Maria's One and Only Wish (1/10)    
**Author**: Kendra ([Pandi@fncool.com][1])    
**Rating**: PG - 13 I guess. There is a little swearing and they'll be some kissing later on.    
**Spoilers**: Basically everything up to Heat Wave. You need to know the relationship of M & M to read this fan fic.    
**Category**: Definitely M & M. I'm a total M & M fan!    
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.   
**Dedication**: To all of the great M & M fan fic writer's out there. Especially Melissa because her fan fics End Game, Hideaway and Whisper Scream were the best. Also to my great online friends and my Mom.    
**Synopsis**: Right after Michael tells Maria she was 'getting too intense' at the Rave. Maria thinks about Michael and Michael thinks about Maria. Maria makes a wish and you'll just have to read the rest to find out.    
**Distribution**: If you would like to put it on your site please e-mail me first at: Pandi@fncool.com and send me your url and then you can stick it on your site.   
**Author Notes**: This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm only 16 years old. :) I would love feedback!   


****************************************************************************** **

Maria DeLuca is sitting in her room on her bed. It has only been a few hours since Michael Guerin told her that he 'couldn't get intense.' Maria stared off into oblivion. *Why does my life have to be like this? I finally find something great about my life and then I get told that 'I'm getting too intense.' Yeah right. I'm not even intense. I can't believe he actually said that to me. Why did I ever have to fall for Michael? What am I going to do when I see him at school? What am I going to tell Liz? Maybe I should just call Liz and talk to her.*

Maria picked up the cordless phone that was laying on her bed and dialed her best friend, Liz Parker's phone number. After a few rings Maria hung the phone up. *Great! I'm having a crisis and I get no answer. Where could she be? Just calm down Maria! I'm just going to go to school with my head held high and just act normal. Yes, that's what I'll do.*

*What can I do now to take my mind off of everything? Maybe I'll make a list of why I don't like Michael and then I'll start to believe it.*

1. He is always in a crappy mood.    
2. He never shows his true emotions.    
3. He has the best body!  
*Ugh! Why'd I write that? I just wish I could get him out of my mind.* Maria then stretched her body out on the bed. *I wish that I had the powers that Max, Isabel, and Michael have for I could go into Michael's dream to see what he is thinking about.* With that Maria fell asleep. 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael sat on the floor in the Evan's household. It was only him and Isabel. They're waiting for Max to come home. *Maria, Maria, Maria. I can't believe I told Maria that. What a lie! Those soft lips and hair. Stop it Michael. What am I going to do?*

"Hello....Is anyone in there Michael?" Isabel Evans asked while waving a hand in front of his face. 

"Oh...Sorry Is...I was ah..just thinking." 

"Whatever. So, back to what I was saying..." 

Michael yet again tuned Isabel out and went back to his thinking. *How am I going to live without touching and holding Maria? What have I done? I know it was for the best but the hurt I saw in her eyes made me crumble. I'll just try and stay away from her and then I'll get her out of my mind. Then everything will be back to normal.*

****************************************************************************** **

Maria tossed and turned in her bed and then she slowly jerked upright. *What the hell? Okay what's going on here.* Maria looked around her room and saw a small box on her night stand table. It was labeled 'Your wish is granted.' 

Maria saw a little note attached to the box so she opened it up and it read. 'Your wish is my command. I am the wish spirit. I grant wishes. You will never see me because I am only here when I bring you the wish while you're asleep. A person only receives one wish in a life time and this is yours. The wish that a person asks for is only granted when it is made with pure intentions and hope. Your wish was granted because you truly meant what you wished for and you're not going to use the wish in a bad way. Now, you ask is this some sort of joke or am I dreaming? No you're not. This is the only wish that will be granted in your life time. So, use this wish to it's fullest. This wish is only good for one week. Starting tomorrow, which happens to be Saturday. To have your wish please eat the small chocolate candy in the box. Then you will have what you wished for.' 

*This is crazy! I have finally gone wacko. But what if I haven't? What if this is for real?* The sensible part of her brain is telling her this is completely stupid. But the daring part of her brain is telling her to go for it. *Ah...What the hell? I'll go for it. What do I have to lose?* With that Maria opened up the small box and found a small chocolate candy inside and she picked it up. 

*This looks like regular chocolate.* Maria slowly lifted her hand to her mouth and took a small bite out of the chocolate. *I don't feel any different. Hum, the note said to eat the whole thing.* With that Maria shoved the whole chocolate candy into her mouth. After a few seconds Maria suddenly felt tired so she stretched out on her bed. *I'm so tired. Damn chocolate was probably poison. *She slowly felt her whole body relax and she passed out. 

****************************************************************************** **

**Title**: Maria's One and Only Wish (2/10)    
**Author**: Kendra (Pandi@fncool.com)    
**Rating**: PG - 13 I guess. There is a little swearing and they'll be some kissing later on.    
**Spoilers**: Basically everything up to Heat Wave. You need to know the relationship of M & M to read this fan fic.    
**Category**: Definitely M & M. I'm a total M & M fan!    
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.   
**Dedication**: To all of the great M & M fan fic writer's out there. Especially Melissa because her fan fics End Game, Hideaway and Whisper Scream were the best. Also to my great online friends and my Mom.    
**Synopsis**: Maria goes into Michael's dream and thinks it's weird.   
**Distribution**: If you would like to put it on your site please e-mail me first at: Pandi@fncool.com and send me your url and then you can stick it on your site.    
**Author Notes**: This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm only 16 years old. :) I would love feedback!   


****************************************************************************** **

Michael suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine. 

Isabel looked at him. "What was that shake thing for?" Isabel asked. 

"I don't know Is. I just got a weird feeling." 

"You and your feelings Michael. So, you never told me what happened between you and Maria at the Rave. I want details Michael." 

"Is," Michael sighed. "I don't feel like talking about it. You know it's sort of like between Maria and I." 

Isabel gave him a smirk and then said, "Sure Michael. Ah huh. Don't you think Maria is going to tell Liz all about what happened at the Rave? Then Liz is going to question Max and then I'm going to find out. So, why don't you just tell me now?" 

Michael looked at her. He didn't want to let her know how much he felt for Maria. *I think I might even love her. Stop it Michael!* He mentally slapped himself. 

"Anyday now," Isabel said. 

*I have no choice. I'll just tell her some sort of lie and then she won't know how I really feel.* 

"Well I was just getting tired of Maria and her babbling so I told her I didn't want to get intense." He said. *Hey, part of it was the truth.* 

"That's so mean Michael. Even Max isn't that mean when he tells Liz they can't be anything more then friends. Poor Maria. She must be at home crying into her pillow." 

"It's not like you to be sympathetic Is." Michael said with a smile. 

The door to the Evan's household opened and in walked Max Evans with a goofy grin on his face. 

"Hey," Max said after he closed the door and sat down on the couch next to Isabel. 

"What do you look so damn happy about?" Asked Michael. *How can he be happy when I'm so miserable? Why does Max have such an easy life and mine is so screwed up?* 

"No reason." Max said and then he turned to Isabel. " I talked to Liz and she told Alex about us but he didn't believe her. So, I assume that's good." 

"Yeah but what if he starts to believe it and then we're all screwed?" Michael asked. *Liz should never have told Alex Whitman about us. Now practically the whole town knows! Who's next to know, Kyle?* 

"Alex probably still thinks we're just messed up or something like that. Do you always have to worry about everything like Max? Is it that females have more control over their feelings and thoughts then men?" Isabel said. 

"I have control." Michael said. *That is such a lie. I can't use my powers for nothing and I had to go and make Maria upset.* 

Max and Isabel just looked at each other and smirked. *I hate it when they do that. They always have something to smirk about.* 

"I'm going now." Michael said and then he walked out of the Evan's household and headed home. 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria suddenly got up out of bed and she looked at the clock and it said 2:37am. *Ah. I have a pounding headache.* Then the realization of what had happened hit her. *Oh my gosh. I wonder if it worked? How do I get into someone's dreams? They should have sent me a manual with this wish.* 

*Ah. I remember now. Isabel said something once about touching someone's picture and then thinking about them. Then you go to sleep and you're transported to their dream. Hell it's worth a shot.* 

Maria got up out of bed and walked to her book shelf and grabbed her yearbook. She turned to the page Michael was on and smiled. 

*He has the cutest bad boy look going on. Stop it Maria, you're mad it him. Remember? Now, I wonder what Mr. Guerin is thinking. I hope this works.* Maria placed her fingers over Michael's picture and started to think about their first kiss. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

****************************************************************************** **

*Where am I? Oh my gosh it worked. I think I'm in Michael's dream. Okay, I just have to stay to the side lines for he won't notice me and get all mad and wonder why I'm here.* Michael's dream was an odd one. It took place at the Evan's household but he was the only one there. He was looking at the floor when the door open. In came the dream Maria. *Hey, that's me. I'm in his dream! Yeah!* Michael looked up and saw the dream Maria and smiled. 

"Maria..." 

"Michael, I have nothing to say to you." The dream Maria said with an icy look in her eyes.

"Why do you have to be like that Maria?" 

"Be like what?" 

"Be you know," he said while looking at the ground. 

"No I don't know what you're talking about. I came here because Max and Liz told me to meet them here. Where are they?" 

"No one is here Maria," he sighed and then looked into her eyes. "Just me." 

*What does this dream mean? Hey, least he put me in a cool outfit for the dream.* The dream Maria is wearing jeans and a pale blue sweater. 

"Then I guess I'll be leaving," said the dream Maria. "Unless you have something you would like to say to me?" 

"I....I...I..." Michael started to say. 

*What's happening? Why is everything going black? I want to know what he was going to say. This sucks.* Now, Michael is walking down the dark streets of Roswell. He suddenly stops when he sees something out of the corner of his eye. *Oh my gosh. I think he spotted me. Wake up Maria. Wake up.* Michael was about to turn around but Maria suddenly woke up. 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria sat up in her bed. *Wow. He has some dreams but they didn't tell me what I needed to know. I want to know if he cares for me. I know I care for him.* Maria glanced at the clock and it read 5:17am. *I guess I'll just get up now. I have a long day ahead of me.* A couple of days ago Liz invited Max, Isabel, Michael and Maria over to watch videos. *This will be an interesting day.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Later that morning Maria is standing in front of a mirror in her house. *What should I wear today? I want to look good for maybe Michael will get a little upset that we aren't going out anymore.* Maria looked through her closet and found what she was looking for. It was a pale blue satin dress that is short and has a low neckline. *Perfect, this will really get to him.* Maria slipped into the dress and then put on some shoes. *Now, all I need to do is put on my make up.* Maria put on a light pink lip gloss. *Now, I'm ready for anything.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael is over at the Evan's household waiting for Isabel to finish her make up for they can go over to Liz's house. *I don't know how I'm going to keep myself together while Maria is there. Something weird happened in my dream last night. I swear it felt like someone was there with me.* 

"Michael," said Max. "Is everything okay? You haven't said much this morning." 

"Yeah I'm okay Max. I'm just a little tired. I sort of had a bad sleep." 

Isabel came into the room. "Are you guys ready to head over to Liz's?" 

*Oh, gosh. The time has come to go over to Liz's house. Just keep it together Michael. You can do this. Just be reserved and stay away from her and everything will be okay. One good thing is she'll probably be avoiding me anyway.* 

"Yeah," Max said. 

Max, Isabel, and Michael all walked to the jeep and jumped in. They were off to Liz's house. 

****************************************************************************** **

**Title**: Maria's One and Only Wish (3/10)    
**Author**: Kendra (Pandi@fncool.com)    
**Rating**: PG - 13 I guess. There is a little swearing and they'll be some kissing later on.    
**Spoilers**: Basically everything up to Heat Wave. You need to know the relationship of M & M to read this fan fic.    
**Category**: Definitely M & M. I'm a total M & M fan!    
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.   
**Dedication**: To all of the great M & M fan fic writer's out there. Especially Melissa because her fan fics End Game, Hideaway and Whisper Scream were the best. Also to my great online friends and my Mom.    
**Synopsis**: Everyone's at Liz's house. Maria tries to go into another one of Michael's dreams.  
**Distribution**: If you would like to put it on your site please e-mail me first at: Pandi@fncool.com and send me your url and then you can stick it on your site.   
**Author Notes**: This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm only 16 years old. :) I would love feedback!   


****************************************************************************** **

Michael is getting out of the jeep. They had finally arrived at Liz's house. *I can do this. Just stay calm. She might not even be here yet.* Michael, Max, and Isabel all walked to the front of Liz's house and rang the door bell. The door swung open and on the other side was Liz. 

"Hi guys! Come on in," Liz said in a cheery tone of voice. 

Michael entered Liz's house and searched for Maria. He suddenly realized that she wasn't there yet. *Maybe she's not coming because of me? Maybe something happen to her?* 

"So, where's Maria?" Isabel asked. 

*Good ol' Isabel to ask for me.* Michael took a seat on Liz's couch and Max sat down next to him. Isabel took a seat in a chair near by. 

"She should be here soon. She called and told me she was going to pick up some soda to go with the movies." Liz said and then she came and sat down next to Max. 

*Well, least I know where Maria is now. I want to see her so badly and to touch her. Stop it Michael. I swear it must be some sort of obsession with her. Remember your plan man! You're going to be very reserved. You can do this* 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria has just pulled up in front of Liz's house in her Mother's Jetta. *You can do this! Just don't make that much conversation with him. I hope he didn't see me in his dream. What if he did? Oh, stop it with the what if's Maria!* Maria picked up the bag of soda and walked to the front of Liz's house and rang the door bell. The door immediately swung open and revealed Liz on the other side. 

"Maria! Hey, looking stylish. Is that a new outfit?" Liz asked. Maria smiled slightly. 

*This is going to be too good. I can't wait to see the look on Michael's face.* 

"Nope. It's just my Mom is having some guests over later tonight and she wanted me to be dressed nice when they came. Instead of leaving here early to get dressed, I just dressed fancy now." Maria said. *What a lie! But it's for a good cause.* 

Maria walked into Liz's house and smiled. "Hi guys!" She said. 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael looked Maria up and down. *Oh my gosh. How am I suppose to keep myself reserved when she is wearing something like that? This is going to be one long day!* He saw Maria go and sit in one of the chair's next to Isabel. 

"So, what movie should we watch first?" Max asked while going through the stack of movies Liz had put on the table. 

"How about 'Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me.' I love that movie." Maria said. 

*She looks so pretty when she smiles. Gosh, I want to run to her and kiss her. * 

"That sounds good." Liz said. 

"No..No..I think we should watch 'American Pie.'" Isabel said. 

"Is. I don't feel like watching some guy get horny over a pie." Max said matter of factly. 

"Let's just watch 'Austin Powers.'" Michael finally said. 

He hadn't made eye contact with Maria since she came into the house. He had noticed that she was purposely avoiding his eyes. *Oh Maria. How I want you Maria.* 

"Then it's settled. 'Austin Powers.' Then I guess we can watch 'American Pie.'" Liz said as she popped 'Austin Powers' in the VCR.

Michael slowly took a look at Maria and caught her eyes. He stared deep into them. *Her eyes are always so beautiful. The gateway to her soul.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria looked back into Michael's eyes and then broke contact. *You can't do that Maria. You have to be reserved and not get hooked. You can do this. Just concentrate on the movie.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Before any of them knew it they had gone through 'Austin Powers', 'American Pie' and 'Never Been Kissed.' Michael didn't try to make eye contact with Maria again the whole day. He was proud of himself for staying in control. *Hey, if I can stay in control when she's wearing something like that I'm sure I can stay in control when I see her at school.* Everyone had gone in the kitchen to get a bite to eat before they all returned home. Michael was the only one that remained in the living room. The kitchen door opened and in walked Maria. She took a seat on the same chair that she had sat in early that day. *Should I say something to her? Should I just ignore her? Why does this have to be so complicated?* 

Maria took things in her own hands to break the tension. "So Michael, what's up?" 

Michael looked at Maria and said, "not much and you?" 

"Not much. Although you do need to like fix your hair because it looks really funky. You must have screwed it up when you were hogging the couch during the movies." 

"I was not hogging the couch and my hair is fine. Why would you care if I was hogging the couch or not? You weren't even sitting on the couch." 

"I care because Liz had to be in such close proximity with you and I didn't want her to catch your bad vibes." 

"Whatever Maria. You need help." 

"Me! I don't think so. You're the demented alien guy with the funky hair." 

"Why do you have to..." Michael's sentence was interrupted when Max, Isabel and Liz came back into the room. He looked at Maria and saw that she is looking at the floor. *I can't believe I almost said what I was going to say.* 

****************************************************************************** **

*What was he going to saw damn it? It's almost like what he was saying in his dream! Ugh, why do I have to have such strong emotions for him? I'm just going to go home and relax. I had too much of Michael today!* 

"Well I'll catch you guys later." Maria said as she headed for the door. 

"Okay. Later Maria," Liz said. 

"Bye," Max and Isabel said. 

*Just like Michael. He can't even say good bye to me. What a creep!* Maria walked out the front door; got in her car and drove home. 

****************************************************************************** **

*You should have just said good bye to her! You idiot!* Max, Isabel and Michael are all in the jeep. 

"Here you go Michael," Max said when he pulled up to the front of Michael's place. 

Michael jumped out of the jeep. "Thanks." With that Max and Isabel left. *Maybe I'll just go and get some sleep and try not to dream about Maria. I can't believe I let myself fall this hard for her. I'm so stupid.* Michael walked inside his place and then undressed down to his boxers. Then he climbed in bed and started to drift asleep. His mind flowing with images of Maria. 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria is sitting on her bed in her room. *Michael, I wonder what you're dreaming about? Could I be in your dream again? I don't know why he can't just show me his true feelings and let me love him. He has to always be a loner. Not attached to anyone or anything. If he would just give me a chance I think I could make him realize not everything in this world is bad. Okay, I'm going to go in his dream again.* She grabbed her yearbook that she left by the side of her bed from the night before. She turned to the page Michael is on and she placed her finger over his picture. She started thinking about how Michael had acted towards her that day and then she fell asleep. 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria noticed she was in a black fog. *What is this? This isn't a dream. Maybe he's realized what I've done or that someone is invading his dream and he's blocking me out. That's pretty interesting.* Maria suddenly jolted up in bed with sweat falling off of her. *That was too weird. I think he blocked me out of his dream and in return I was sent into a black fog. I'll try to go into his dreams another time.* She placed the year book back on the floor and snuggled in her bed. She then entered a dream filled sleep that had images of Michael.

****************************************************************************** **

**Title**: Maria's One and Only Wish (4/10)    
**Author**: Kendra (Pandi@fncool.com)    
**Rating**: PG - 13 I guess. There is a little swearing and they'll be some kissing later on.    
**Spoilers**: Basically everything up to Heat Wave. You need to know the relationship of M & M to read this fan fic.    
**Category**: Definitely M & M. I'm a total M & M fan!    
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.   
**Dedication**: To all of the great M & M fan fic writer's out there. Especially Melissa because her fan fics End Game, Hideaway and Whisper Scream were the best. Also to my great online friends and my Mom.    
**Synopsis**: Has some stuff happening at school. Maria flirts with a guy and Michael is jealous. Yah..Tah..Yah.  
**Distribution**: If you would like to put it on your site please e-mail me first at: Pandi@fncool.com and send me your url and then you can stick it on your site.   
**Author Notes**: This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm only 16 years old. :) I would love feedback!   


****************************************************************************** **

Maria is in her room packing her backpack for school. She is wearing a black skirt and a black t-shirt. *I can't believe it's Monday and time to go to school. Maybe Michael won't show up at school today. He never really comes to school anyway. I better hurry! I have to go and pick up Liz.* She hasn't attempted to get into Michael's dream since the black fog. Maria grabs her backpack and goes downstairs. 

"Bye Mom," Maria yelled over her shoulder to her Mother in the kitchen. 

"Bye," her Mother replied. 

Maria walked to her Mother's Jetta and jumped in. *You're going to be just fine. Just fine.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael stirs in his bed and then gets up. He looks at the clock. *Should I go to school? I don't feel like it and I usually go late. But I want to see what Maria's up too. I'll just go stick some clothes on and go.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria pulls up in the front of Liz's house and honks the horn. Liz runs out of the house and jumps in the passenger side of the car. 

"What's up Maria?" 

"Nothing really and you?" 

"Oh. Nothing," Liz said with a smile. 

"So, why were you and Max sitting so close when we were all watching movies? Details, Liz." 

"Jeez Maria. I can never have any secrets," Liz looks down and blushes. "Alright. Max and I kissed." 

Maria almost swerved off the road. "You did!" 

"Yes, and it was great. It was like the Sun collided with Earth." 

"Okay, that's enough detail for me." *How can she be kissing the man she loves and not me? Ugh, I just wish Michael would love me. * 

The car finally pulled up in front of the school and Maria parked. She looked around and saw two familiar faces. Max and Isabel. *Great. Now Liz is going to want to go over there and talk to them. It's not that I don't like Max and Isabel it's just wherever they're Michael is usually near by. I just hope Michael doesn't come early today!* 

Liz started to walk over to them and Maria followed. *Now they're all yapping about something really stupid. What a boring conversation. I hate school, life, everything. On one good note, at least Michael isn't here.* 

With that thought she looked up and saw Michael coming their way. *I spoke too soon. He looks good today. No, don't think that Maria. Oh, I want to get back at him so bad for he knows what it's like to be hurt.* 

"Hey," Michael said when he reached them. 

"Hey, Michael. What's up?" Max asked. 

"Not much." 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael looked at Maria who was starring at the ground. *She's so beautiful. Stop it man. Think straight. You can't start doing this again.* For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. *How I would love to take her in the eraser room.* 

****************************************************************************** **

*Ugh! He keeps starring at me. What the hell is his problem? Do I have something in my teeth?* Maria grabbed her compact out of her purse and checked her reflection in the mirror. In the mirror there was another reflection of a group of good looking guys standing right behind her. *Hum, I've got an idea. But that's really mean. Oh, well. I'll go chat those guys up and have a little fun with Michael's mind.* 

"You guys, um, I'm going to go talk to some people for a second. I'll be right back." Maria said. 

Maria turned around and walked over to the group of guys. There were only three guys in the group and she recognized them as Anthony Miller, Glen Thompson and Tyler Baker. *Hum, Anthony looks really good. I'll chat him up to get Michael jealous.* 

"Hey Anthony," Maria said with a sexy smile.

Anthony turned around and looked at her with a smile full of surprise. "Hey Maria. What can I do for you today," he said with a sly grin? 

"Not much Anthony. I just came to talk. You want to go for a walk," she said while grabbing onto his arm? *I can't believe I'm doing this. I've finally lost it.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael starred at them and you could tell that his anger was growing. *What the hell? She's touching him! No! No! No! This can't be. She loves me! Me! Me! Me! Maria, oh Maria don't do this. What am I going to do? I love Maria and here she is flirting with that guy. He's a damn jock!*

****************************************************************************** **

Maria and Anthony walked off. *I wonder if that got to him? Now, I have to make casual conversation with Anthony because I've brought him over here. I really don't have a thing for jocks.* 

Anthony stopped and turned to Maria, "so what do you want to talk about?" 

"I don't know." She said with a giggle. *Gosh, I sound so damn ditzy!* 

Anthony leaned in close to Maria. "Then lets not talk." He lowered himself and kissed her on the lips. 

*Gag me! Make it stop. Ugh.* Maria looked up and saw Max, Liz, Isabel, and Michael walking by. *Okay, just keep the kiss going to make Michael really jealous. This guy is a lousy kisser. Nothing like Michael.* 

****************************************************************************** **

"You guys look what Maria's doing!" Liz said in astonishment. 

Michael stopped walking and looked. *NO! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I told her that we couldn't get intense. I really want to get intense with her. I guess I did it for the right reasons. If I ever had to leave Roswell, New Mexico, even Earth then I would lose Maria and I couldn't deal with that. Can't they stop kissing already? I can't stand to see anymore of this.* 

Max, Liz and Isabel are still watching Maria when Michael says, "Um, you guys want to go to class now?" 

They all shook their heads yes and walked off. 

****************************************************************************** **

**Finally they're leaving for I can end this awful kiss. He's putting his hands in my hair. Only Michael can do that. This is ending now!* Maria pulled away from Anthony. 

"You don't like it?" He asked. 

"That's not it... Um..I just don't think we were meant to be. You're a great kisser though," Maria smiled. *What a lie! He doesn't kiss like Michael who has the softest lips and most talented tongue.* 

"Okay, then bye." Anthony shrugged and then he walked off. Maria stood there. 

*I wonder what Michael thought? Is he mad, sad, jealous, what? Oh, I don't know why I did that!* 

****************************************************************************** **

Later that night Michael is sitting in his room. *Why did Maria kiss that guy? She must no longer have feelings about me. I shouldn't feel sorry for myself because I'm the one who caused all of this. Hey! There is one way I can find out why Maria kissed that guy. I could go into her dreams. Now that's a thought.* Michael picked up the school picture Maria had given to him. *She's so beautiful.* He then put his fingers on her picture and let his body fall back onto his bed. He closed his eyes and started to think of how Maria had kissed that other guy. He then fell asleep. 

****************************************************************************** **

*Hum, I always wondered what Maria's room looked like. So, this is her dream. All she is doing is sitting in her room sticking a chocolate in her mouth.* Then Michael heard and saw the truth. He heard how Maria had made the wish and then he realized it had come true. *That's who was in my dream! My gosh this is impossible. Just like Maria to have the impossible happen to her.* All of sudden the dream switched to the school.

"I can't believe I just kissed that guy to make Michael jealous," Maria muttered as she walked away from Anthony.

*She did that to make me jealous? Well it worked. Maria, you're such a bad girl.* Everything started to turn black. *She must be waking up.*

****************************************************************************** **

"Ummmm...ohhh.." Maria mumbled as she awoke. *What a dream. It was like I replayed the last few days in my head.* She rolled over and looked at the clock; it read 4:23am. *Just great, before I know it I'll have to go back to school and deal with Michael.* She turned over and fell back asleep. 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael woke up early the next morning and smiled. *So, Maria really does like me. I can't wait to get to school to see what she's going to do today. I still have to keep my distance from her though.* He put on some clothes and ran a comb through is unruly hair. *Time to go see Maria and have some fun with her mind.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria and Liz are walking through the halls at school. *So far I haven't seen Michael all day and it's already fourth period. Lunch will be soon. That's good because I'm really hungry. Umm..How I could go for a homemade meal. I wish my Mom was a good cook.* 

"Maria, what are you doing after school?" Liz asked; breaking into Maria's thoughts. 

"I don't know. I have a lot of homework so I'll probably be working on that all day after I get done working at the Crashdown." 

"Oh..Well, tomorrow you want to come and hang out?" Liz asked. 

*Hum, what am I doing tomorrow other than working? Nothing. That has become the whole thing of my life....Nothing. No Michael, no hugs, no kisses, no nothing!*

"Yeah, that should be fun," Maria said. 

She looked around and saw Michael talking to a girl. *That's Jenna Smith. What's he talking to her for? He seems to be talking to her in a really friendly way. Oh, my gosh. Is he flirting with her?!* 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael saw the look of surprise mixed with anger on Maria's face. *This is just too good. That's what you get Maria for playing with my mind. Got to have a little fun once and a while.* 

"So, Michael want to ummm....maybe come over tonight?" Jenna said with a sly smile and she put her hand up to his chest. 

*Okay, I think not. She's sort of umm...what's the word I'm looking for? Slutty? I feel sort of bad for using her like this but hey she's the only one that was around when I saw Maria coming. Okay, I'm just going to do what I planned and get it over with.* 

Michael placed his hand over Jenna's hand that is on his chest and then he leans forward and kisses her. *This girl has none of the substance that Maria has. She doesn't taste or smell like Maria. Her hair is not long like Maria's and she's too tall. My gosh, she's practically my height.*

He then pulled away and looked at Jenna. "I'm sorry I can't come over but was that good enough for you?" Michael asked. 

The girl smiled, "oh yes." 

Michael glanced out of the corner of his eye to look at Maria and he noticed there were tears forming in her eyes. He saw her suddenly walk off and then Liz quickly followed. *What have I done? I didn't think she would be that upset.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria is now sitting talking with Liz. It's now lunch time. *I can't believe I let myself lose it like that in front of Michael. Now, he's going to think I'm so obsessed with him or something like that.* All of sudden she saw Max, Isabel and Michael heading her way. Max took a seat next to Liz and Michael sat next to Max. Isabel came and sat down next to Maria on the other side of the table. *Look at him. He's not even looking at me. All of this has gotten so out of hand.* 

"What's up? Did you guys do good on that test in Biology today?" Max asked. 

"But of course," Liz smiled at Max. *Don't make me sick. Ugh.* 

"I did good too. I studied really hard for it," Maria said with a smile. 

"Sure you did. Ah...huh. I doubt it Maria," Michael said. 

"I did. Don't you know I'm not like you? I actually care where my life is heading." She said. 

"Oh....I forgot. Little miss..." 

"Shut up already," Isabel interrupted. "I don't feel like listening to you guys argue all day." 

****************************************************************************** **

*Maria looks so good today. I love to get her riled up. She is so cute when she gets angry.* I have to get out of here before I grab her and pull her off to the eraser room.*

"I'll catch you guys later," Michael said as he walked off. 

*I'm in control. I'm not going to go and ask Maria to forgive me. I'm in control. I can do this. My mind is in control.* 

**************************************************************************** 

**Title**: Maria's One and Only Wish (5/10)    
**Author**: Kendra (Pandi@fncool.com)   
**Rating**: PG - 13 I guess. There is a little swearing and they'll be some kissing later on.    
**Spoilers**: Basically everything up to Heat Wave. You need to know the relationship of M & M to read this fan fic.    
**Category**: Definitely M & M. I'm a total M & M fan!    
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.   
**Dedication**: To all of the great M & M fan fic writer's out there. Especially Melissa because her fan fics End Game, Hideaway and Whisper Scream were the best. Also to my great online friends and my Mom.    
**Synopsis**: Maria tells Liz about her wish. Michael has a talk with Max and Isabel.  
**Distribution**: If you would like to put it on your site please e-mail me first at: Pandi@fncool.com and send me your url and then you can stick it on your site.   
**Author Notes**: This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm only 16 years old. :) I would love feedback!   


****************************************************************************** **

Maria is parked out in the front of Liz's house. *Why does life have to be worthless? I have no Michael. He's probably out somewhere with that Jenna girl. I can't believe this is happening.* She opened her car door and got out and walked to the front of Liz's house and rang the doorbell. The door swings open and Maria sees Liz. 

"Hey Maria! What do you want to do? Talk, watch movies, do makeovers?" Liz said enthusiastically. 

Maria walked inside and plopped down on Liz's couch. "Whatever is fine with me," Maria said. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen, Maria?" 

Maria looked at the ground. *Should I tell Liz the whole story about Michael and I? Should I let her know how I feel about him? I don't know what I should do. I can trust Liz, after all she is my best friend. I guess I'll tell her. Maybe she can get my mind straight.* 

"Well, yeah," Maria whispered. 

"What happen Maria? Tell me everything. It'll make you feel better," Liz said with a encouraging smile.

"Where to begin? You know how I went to go and talk to Michael at the Rave?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, he basically told me to get lost. Not in those exact words. He said, I was getting too intense and that maybe we should have never started what we started in the first place. I left the Rave so fast because I was about to break down in tears. I didn't know until that moment how much I actually cared for Michael. Hell, I think I might even love him." 

"That's horrible Maria." 

"But that not the end of it." Maria said with a grim smile. 

"I went home and cried then I decided I'd call you and tell you all about it. But when I called you no one answered. Now I know why, you were probably kissing Max?"

Liz shook her head yes in confirmation. 

"Well, so then I said to myself I wish that I had the powers that Max, Isabel, and Michael have for I could go into Michael's dream to see what he is thinking about.' Then I woke up later that night and found this box on my night stand table and it contained a chocolate inside and a note. I read the note and it said 'your wish has been granted' and a lot of other mombo jumbo. I thought I had finally gone crazy but then I said what the hell. I put the chocolate in my mouth. All of sudden I got really sleepy and fell asleep. A couple hours later I woke up and wondered if it had worked. I went into Michael's dream," Maria said while looking at the floor. 

*Liz is going to think I have finally lost it. She's going to think 'I have a weirdo as a friend.' Why'd I open my big mouth?* Liz just sat there trying to absorb everything she had just heard. 

"Do you believe me?" Maria asked slowly. 

Liz looked her straight in the eyes, "I do. So, when does this wish end?" 

"Saturday. It's Wednesday today. So, I have about three more days." 

"What was Michael dreaming about?" Liz asked curiously. 

"I'm not sure exactly. It was sort of weird. He was at Max and Isabel's and I was in his dream. He started to say something to the dream me and then the whole dream switched to the dark streets of Roswell. I think he might of know someone was in his dreams that night."

"Why?" 

"I tried to go into his dreams again a few nights ago and all I got was a black fog. I think he might of blocked me out or something." 

"Interesting. So, I need details about how Anthony fits into all of this?" 

"Well, I wanted to make Michael feel all of the hurt, betrayal and pain I felt when he told me I was getting 'too intense.' So, I saw Anthony and I thought what better way to make Michael feel that then to go and flirt with Anthony." 

"You're so mean Maria!" 

"I am not. Did you see Michael with that girl Jenna? I mean you saw how I reacted. I never even saw Michael twitch when I was kissing that Anthony guy." 

"Maria, that's different. Michael is one of those deep guys that keeps his emotions to himself." 

"Liz, I just care for him so much and I don't know what to do? Why doesn't he like me? What's wrong with me?" 

"Nothing is wrong with you Maria! Now stop it. Michael must have his reasons. He probably has the same reasons as Max." 

"But Liz, look you and Max kissed. Now, where are you two heading? Max is different then Michael. He expresses his feelings in a better way." 

"I don't know where Max and I are heading, but I hope it's someplace good. You just have to think about what you're going to do Maria." 

"What is that suppose to mean?" 

"Are you going to confront Michael about his feelings and actions or are you going to just forget about him and move on?" 

"I don't know. I don't think I could ever forget about Michael."

"Then you've already made your decision. You know what you have to do." 

*I guess Liz is right. I know what I have to do now. But the big question is how am I going to do this?* 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael is sitting in Max's room. Isabel is there also. 

"Michael what's been up with you lately?" Max asked. 

"Yeah, you've been sort of I don't know," Isabel said. 

*Should I just tell them how I feel about Maria? They wouldn't make fun of me because the big bad Michael Guerin has turned into a softie when it comes to beautiful Maria DeLuca. Anyway, Max has become a big softie when it comes to Liz Parker.* 

"Alright, you want to know the truth?" Michael asked with a sad look on his face.

"Yes," Max and Isabel replied. 

"It's long. At the Rave I told Maria that I didn't want to get intense with her. But that was a complete lie. I care for Maria very much," Michael looked at Isabel and saw her cracking a smile. 

"Don't even start Is."

"I didn't say anything," she replied. 

"Well, the only reason I told Maria that was because I felt like I was going to hurt her because of who I am. Ever since we went to Texas I have had these feelings for her. I love her smile, her hair, her mind, her body..." 

"Too much detail," Max interrupted. 

"Okay, well Maria ran out of the Rave really upset. I wanted to go after her but I knew I couldn't. Then remember how I told you on Saturday I had a bad sleep?" Max and Isabel both shook their heads yes. 

"Well, I think someone invaded my dreams. Then when Maria kissed that Anthony guy I complete lost it even though I kept my cool. I wanted to rip the guys head off and break it into a million little pieces. So, I then went into Maria's dreams to see what it was all about. There I learned the truth." 

"What truth?" Max asked. 

"That Maria made a wish and it came true. She wished that she could go into people's dreams like we do and somehow it came true." 

"Are you smoking something Michael," Isabel asked? 

"No, this is really true. She was the one that was in my dream. While, I was in her dream I also figured out she kissed that guy Anthony to make me jealous. It really worked too. So, I wanted to get back at her so I kissed this girl named Jenna." 

"You mean the slutty one that dates practically every guy at school," Isabel asked? 

"Yes and I didn't mean to hurt Maria." 

"What are you talking about," Max asked? 

"While, after I kissed that Jenna girl and Maria saw me she looked like she was going to cry. Then she ran off and Liz followed. I never meant to hurt Maria like that." 

"Why don't you just say you're sorry then?" Isabel asked.

"It's not that easy. Remember, we're not suppose to be attached to anyone or anything. What if I or should I say we ever had to leave this place then I would have to leave Maria. I just couldn't handle that." 

"I agree with you Michael. But I've changed my views on that." Max said with a smile. 

"What are you talking about?" Isabel asked. 

"Oh, my gosh! Did you and Liz do something?" 

"No. While, yes. But not like that. We kissed and I've decided it is better to have Liz then to be alone." Max said.

"So, can we get back to me?" Michael said. 

"I have an idea Michael. Why don't you just get back with Maria?" Isabel suggested. 

"I don't know." 

"Just think about it." Max said.

"I guess I will," Michael said with a smile. 

****************************************************************************** **

**Title**: Maria's One and Only Wish (6/10)    
**Author**: Kendra (Pandi@fncool.com)    
**Rating**: PG - 13 I guess. There is a little swearing and they'll be some kissing later on.    
**Spoilers**: Basically everything up to Heat Wave. You need to know the relationship of M & M to read this fan fic.    
**Category**: Definitely M & M. I'm a total M & M fan!    
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.   
**Dedication**: To all of the great M & M fan fic writer's out there. Especially Melissa because her fan fics End Game, Hideaway and Whisper Scream were the best. Also to my great online friends and my Mom.    
**Synopsis**: Maria finally gets into one of Michael's dreams and she's surprised at what she sees. Things happen at school  
**Distribution**: If you would like to put it on your site please e-mail me first at: Pandi@fncool.com and send me your url and then you can stick it on your site.   
**Author Notes**: This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm only 16 years old. :) I would love feedback!   


****************************************************************************** **

Maria is at home in her room. *I know what I have to do about this whole Michael situation. I have to confront him about his feelings and tell him my feelings too. This is going to be so hard. If I only knew what to say and how he felt about me. I could try and go into his dream again. Maybe I'll actually be able to get into his dreams tonight.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael is at home sitting in his room. *So, I have an idea. Why don't I let Maria come into my dreams and not block her out? She'll get to see what I usually dream about. She'll surely be shocked beyond repair.* Michael laid out on his bed and let his eyes go shut. 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria laid back on her bed with her yearbook opened to the page Michael is on. *I'm going to go into his dream and find out what he really thinks about. I hope I can actually get into his dream this time because time is running out on my wish.* Maria slowly let her mind fill with thoughts of Michael and she fell asleep. 

****************************************************************************** **

*Wow! I actually made it in his dream this time.* Michael's dream takes place in a dark room. Maria could clearly see that he was only wearing a pair of jeans. *Oh, my gosh.* She saw herself walk into the room. The dream Maria was wearing a pair of short shorts and a halter top. Michael is sitting in a chair. The dream Maria walked over to Michael's side and looked down in his eyes. 

"You want to play," the dream Maria asked playfully? 

Michael smiled and grabbed the dream Maria. He pushed his lips against hers and she quickly returned the kiss. *I can't believe what I'm seeing! He must actually have feelings for me or maybe he is just a little horny?* Michael and the dream Maria pulled apart. 

He quickly stood up next to the dream Maria. "Was that fun, Maria or do you want something a little more?" Michael asked with a sly grin. 

"I don't know...Maybe." 

Michael picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He placed her on the bed and then lowered himself to the bed. *I am not seeing this. Okay, is this my dream or his? I know it's his but I can't believe my eyes.* 

"Has Maria been bad lately," he asked with a smirk? 

"Oh, yes. I've been really bad Michael." 

He quickly lowered himself to her and kissed her. Their hands roaming everywhere. *I guess I now know how he feels about me. I think I want to leave this dream now.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria sees Liz and Max heading her way. *I'm in such a good mood. I wonder if Michael's dream did mean anything or maybe he was just having naughty thoughts. I'll just assume it meant something.* Max and Liz finally reached Maria. 

"Hey Maria. Want to come with us? We're going to go eat some lunch." Liz said with a big grin on her face. *Great, Liz now likes Max even more then she did before. I guess I'll go with them. I have nothing better to do.* 

"Sure," Maria said. All three of them started to walk off to the lunch area. 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael looked up and saw Max, Liz, and Maria walking over to where Isabel and him are sitting. *I know Maria was in my dream last night and I wonder if she got a shock out of what she saw? She probably thinks I have no control over my physical desires. But it was only a dream...One that comes back every single night of the week. Man, she looks good today.* 

Max sat down next to Michael and Liz sat next to Max. Maria took the seat next to Isabel. 

"So, what's up Maria?" Isabel asked while giving Michael a little wink. *Oh, no you don't Isabel. I knew this was going to happen. Don't do something Isabel. Please.* 

"Not much. Why do you ask?" Maria replied. 

"I was just wondering. So, have you seen any good looking guys lately?" Isabel asked. *Stop it Isabel. No!* 

"Not really." Maria said. 

"That's too bad. I know a great guy for you. He can actually be nice when he wants to be." Isabel said with a smirk. 

"And who might this be?" Maria asked.

"I can't give names. You know him already." 

"So, um Max have you found anything at the UFO Center lately?" Michael asked trying to change the subject. 

"Nope. I've been sort of busy with other things," Max said and then smiled at Liz. 

"Liz, did you finish the homework for English," Maria asked. "I was sort of busy last night doing other things." *I bet you were Maria. Invading my dreams again. You're such a naughty girl.* 

"What exactly were you doing Maria?" Michael asked. 

Maria looked him dead in the eyes. "It's none of your business what I was doing. For all you know I could have been out on a date with a drop dead gorgeous guy."

"I doubt it. No guy could stand to hear you babble all day," he said. 

"Enough already." Max said and then gave Michael a look that said just shut up. 

****************************************************************************** **

*I wonder if he suspects I was in his dreams last night or why would he be questioning me? Ugh, I hate it when he bickers with me. It makes me want him even more. I have to get out of here before I lose all control.*

"I have to be going." Maria said. She then grabbed her things. 

"Bye Maria. See you at the Crashdown later today," Liz said. 

"Yeah bye Maria. Hope you find that good looking guy I was talking about," Isabel said with a smile. 

"Bye Maria," Max said. Michael looked at the ground and then looked up and caught Maria's eyes. 

"Bye," he muttered. *He actually said bye! What a new thing for him! I'm surprised.* 

"Okay, well bye." Maria said with a smile. *Maybe this day wasn't all that bad after all.* 

****************************************************************************** **

**Title**: Maria's One and Only Wish (7/10)    
**Author**: Kendra (Pandi@fncool.com)    
**Rating**: PG - 13 I guess. There is a little swearing and they'll be some kissing later on.    
**Spoilers**: Basically everything up to Heat Wave. You need to know the relationship of M & M to read this fan fic.    
**Category**: Definitely M & M. I'm a total M & M fan!    
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.   
**Dedication**: To all of the great M & M fan fic writer's out there. Especially Melissa because her fan fics End Game, Hideaway and Whisper Scream were the best. Also to my great online friends and my Mom.    
**Synopsis**: Michael thinks. Max, Liz and Isabel chat about M & M. Maria visits yet another one of Michael's dreams.  
**Distribution**: If you would like to put it on your site please e-mail me first at: Pandi@fncool.com and send me your url and then you can stick it on your site.    
**Author Notes**: This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm only 16 years old. :) I would love feedback!   


****************************************************************************** **

Michael is walking the quiet streets of Roswell. *Maria, Maria, Maria. How I wish I could have Maria back. Maybe I'm not such a danger to her after all. Max and Is think I should go for it. I'm miserable without having Maria near me. I miss the smell, taste, everything about her. The way she gets that look in her eyes when she gets riled up. The way she kisses me with her smooth lips. What am I going to do? I'll just stay away from her for a little longer. She deserves someone better then messed up Michael Guerin. She deserves someone who can always be there for her and give her total devotion. I'll just try to stay away from her. It's for her own good. I'm saving her from my messed up life.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Max and Isabel are sitting in the living room at Liz's house. 

"You guys want to know why I called you over here?" Liz asked. "

That would be nice. I was going to do a facial tonight." Isabel said. 

"Yeah, I'm sort of curious too," Max said. 

"You all know what Michael told Maria at the Rave?" Liz asked.

Max and Isabel shook their heads yes. 

"Michael is being so mean to Maria. She's been so upset lately. She cares for him so deeply and he just dumps her like she's some piece of garbage. Maria never deserved to have that happen to her. The only way she's going to be in a good mood again is if Michael and her get back together. Do you guys know what Michael's problem is?" Liz asked. 

"He's afraid that if we ever find home that he will have to leave her. He says he couldn't handle that. The other thing is he thinks that Maria deserves better then him," Max said. 

"We tried to tell him to just get back together with Maria but I don't think it sunk into his head." Isabel said. 

"I talked to Maria yesterday and she told me this weird thing that happened to her." Liz said. 

"About her wish," Isabel questioned? 

Liz look confused. "How'd you know?" 

"Michael could feel someone in his dreams. Then when he saw Maria talking to that guy he was really upset so he invaded her dreams to find out what was really going on. He then learned the truth." Max explained.

"So, Michael knows?" Liz asked.

"Yes." Isabel said. "I think he's sort of intrigued by it." 

"Back to the main subject. How are we going to get Michael and Maria back together?" Liz asked.

"I have an idea," Isabel said with a grin. 

"What?" Max asked curiously. 

"On Monday let's have them meet us in the park for a get together. But then we never show and the two of them are left there all alone," Isabel said with a grin. 

"I don't know," Liz said. 

"It's worth a try," Max said. 

"But still..." Liz said. 

"Come on Liz. It's the only idea I have," Isabel said. 

"Okay. I hope this works," Liz said. 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael is laid out on his bed. *I wonder if Maria will come into my dreams yet again tonight. I wonder if she saw my dream when it got really intense last night? Hum. I guess I'll just go to sleep.* He closed his eyes and went into a dreamed filled sleep. 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria is laying on her bed. *I wonder what Michael is dreaming about tonight? I wonder if it is another naughty dream? Should I go into his dream again? I think I will.* Maria grew accustom to going into dreams. She did the routine that she had done before and then she fell asleep. 

****************************************************************************** **

*I'm actually in his dream again. I wonder why he's not blocking me out like before?* Maria looked around and saw that this dream took place in the motel they had visited when they were driving to Texas. She saw Michael sitting on the bed and then she saw herself come in and sit next to him. *Interesting. So far nothing like the last dream I saw.* 

"Michael, what does life mean to you?" The dream Maria asked. 

Michael looked at her and replied, "I don't know. Everything seems to be blurred for me right now." 

"You can show me yourself Michael. Don't be afraid of what might be." 

"I'm not afraid Maria. It's just so complicated to explain." 

"Everything doesn't have to be complicated." 

"I know Maria." Michael looked at the dream Maria and leaned in close and kissed her. The kiss started out slow but then grew in intensity. 

*Is Michael really afraid of things? I didn't Michael was like this. This gives me some hope.*

The dream Maria pulled away from Michael and looked into his eyes. "Do you care for me Michael? Do you love me? I need to know how you really feel. Don't be afraid to tell me. I will always be here for you." The dream Maria said. 

"I can't tell you what you want to hear Maria. If I did it would change everything."

"Just tell me Michael and everything will change for the better."

Michael started to say something but the dream soon faded out. 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria slowly woke up. *Great! I get to a good part in his dream and I start to wake up. Isn't that soo...Ugh! I wonder if he was going to say he loved me? Why can't I just sleep through the nights?* 

****************************************************************************** **

**Title**: Maria's One and Only Wish (8/10)    
**Author**: Kendra (Pandi@fncool.com)    
**Rating**: PG - 13 I guess. There is a little swearing and they'll be some kissing later on.    
**Spoilers**: Basically everything up to Heat Wave. You need to know the relationship of M & M to read this fan fic.    
**Category**: Definitely M & M. I'm a total M & M fan!    
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.   
**Dedication**: To all of the great M & M fan fic writer's out there. Especially Melissa because her fan fics End Game, Hideaway and Whisper Scream were the best. Also to my great online friends and my Mom.    
**Synopsis**: Maria's wish expires. Things happen at school that lead to other things later on in the day.  Maria confronts Michael and read more to find out.  
**Distribution**: If you would like to put it on your site please e-mail me first at: Pandi@fncool.com and send me your url and then you can stick it on your site.   
**Author Notes**: This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm only 16 years old. :) I would love feedback!   


****************************************************************************** **

Before Maria knew it her wish had expired. It's now Sunday morning and she is sitting in her room. *My wish didn't help me much. Now how am I ever going to find out what Michael really thinks about me? I guess I have to go with Liz's suggestion. I have to confront Michael about his feelings for me. That is the only way I'll know the truth. I'll confront him sometime Monday at school.*

****************************************************************************** **

It's now Monday and Maria is sitting with Liz at lunch time. *I haven't seen Michael all day. I wonder if he even showed up at school today? I have to confront him as soon as possible before I lose the nerve.* 

"What are you thinking about Maria?" Liz asked interrupting Maria's thoughts. 

"Nothing really. I'm going to take your advice and confront Michael about his feelings for me." 

"That's great Maria. I know he must care about you." 

"I sure hope so Liz. I don't know what I would do if he said he didn't care for me." 

"Don't even think like that Maria. Oh, the whole gang is meeting in the park after school today so meet us there okay?" 

"Sure Liz. You know I haven't seen Michael all day." 

"Maybe you'll see him at the park." 

"Yeah maybe." 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael is walking the halls in school. *So far I have been able to avoid Maria all day. I hate to avoid her but I would only screw up her life if she was with me.* Michael sees Max heading his way. 

"Hey Michael," Max said. 

"Hey Max." 

"What are you doing after school?" 

"Nothing like usually." 

"Well, the whole gang is meeting in the park after school and we wanted you to come. Will you?"

*Should I go? What if Maria's there? I guess I'll just go because if I don't I'll never get to do anything with all of my friends because Maria will be there.* "Yeah. I'll be there." 

"Well I have to be going. Catch you later Michael." 

"Later Max!" Michael watched as Max walked down the hall. *I can handle this.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Liz is sitting with Isabel and they see Max coming their way. Max takes a seat next to Liz on the opposite side of Isabel. 

"Hey," Max said. 

"Hi," Liz said with a smile. 

"Okay, enough with the hello's. Did you talk to Michael?" Isabel asked. 

"Yes," Max said with a grin. 

"So..." Isabel urged. 

"He's going." Max replied. 

"What about Maria," Max asked turning to Liz? 

"She's going too. I hope this works." Liz said. 

"Don't be so pessimistic Liz. Of course it will work. After all I created the idea," Isabel said with a smirk. 

"Okay," Liz sighed. 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria is sitting on a bench in the park. She looks around. *Okay where is everyone? I come here and I'm like the only one here. This is so like them. Ugh! This is how I'm suppose to spend my free time? Waiting in the park for them to show up? They better have a good explanation.* She looks up and sees Michael. 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael sees Maria. *She looks so good today. Where is everyone else? Great! Now I'm going to have to be alone with Maria until they show up? How am I going to handle that? I guess I'll just make some sarcastic remark to pass the time. No, I don't want to do that because then she'll get all riled up and I'll want her even more. I guess I'll just try and stay calm. Umm..huh..Calm.* Before Michael could continue to think he was where Maria was. He takes a seat on the opposite side of the bench. He looks down. 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria looks at him. *Is it me or does his hair look even better today? Where is everyone? I can't be alone here with him and control myself. I guess I could confront him about his feelings now. I guess it's like a god sent. I can do this. It won't be that hard. I can! I can and I will do this.* 

Maria smiles at Michael and asks, "so where do you think everyone is?" 

He looks her in the eyes and says, "I guess they just wanted to get us alone. So, they probably came up with some stupid plan. Like it's going to work." 

"Yeah, that's so like them. I bet Liz was the one who thought it up." 

*This is too weird! I haven't even heard a sarcastic remark out of his really cute mouth since he sat down. I have to ask him before he decides to leave. I can do this!*

"So, I guess I'll be going." Michael said as he started to stand. 

"Wait," Maria said and he suddenly sat back down. 

"Can I talk to you about something? I mean seriously this time. I don't want to hear any smart ass remarks. I want this to be a serious and truthful conversation." 

*I hope he's not going to go and run off because I sound so bold. Maybe I shouldn't have been so bold.* 

****************************************************************************** **

*I hope she doesn't want to talk about us. I can't tell her what she wants to hear. Please let it not be about us.* 

"I guess," Michael said with a sigh. 

"Okay, well. Umm....I know I'm about to ask a stupid question but I just need to know. Do you care for me?" She asked quietly. 

*Oh, Maria don't do this. I can't answer that truthfully. I can't be anything with you because I have to stay alone. I'm going to have to lie to you. I don't want to lie to you.* 

"Maria, I thought we already discussed this at the Soap Factory," he said while looking at the ground. 

"Michael, I need to know. Just answer the damn question." 

"No, I don't care for you." He looked up and saw a single tear roll down Maria's face. *I'm so sorry Maria but this is for the better. Please don't cry.* 

"Fine. I guess all I was good for was a couple times of fun? You know just don't care for Maria cause she ain't worth shit. She means nothing to me," she said with an anger filled voice. A few more tears streamed down her face.

"Maria..." Michael started to say. 

"Don't even. You're such an asshole Michael Guerin." She turned around and slowly walked off. 

*I can't believe I said that. What the hell is my problem? Why am I so afraid to tell her how I feel? Why am I afraid I'll make her life hell? Why do I keep telling myself she's better off without me?* He lowered his head to the table and sighed. 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria walked into the Crashdown. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. She spots Liz behind the counter and she notices Max and Isabel sitting in a booth nearby. *Damn it! I can't believe I made a fool out of myself like that! He never cared for me. I cared for him so much and now I know the truth. Damn it...Damn it...Damn it.* She walked up to the counter and Liz soon came over. 

"Hi Maria. What's wrong?" Liz asked giving a look to Max and Isabel out the corner of her eye. 

"You know damn well! And so do they," Maria said and pointed at Max and Isabel. Max and Isabel got up and walked over to Maria. 

"Maria, calm down. You're making a scene." Isabel said.

"Shut up! You tricked me into going to the park because Michael was going to be there. He was and then I asked him what he felt for me and he said nothing! Nothing, damn it." Maria slammed her fist against the table and started to cry. 

Liz came around the counter and grabbed Maria in a hug. 

"It's okay Maria. Come on." 

"He doesn't care for me Liz," she wailed. 

Max gave Isabel a look and then they looked at Maria. 

"Will catch you guys later. We have some business to attend to," Isabel said. Then Max and Isabel left. 

****************************************************************************** **

Max and Isabel soon found Michael still sitting on the same bench in the park. He still has his head down. *Maria, Maria. What have I done?* 

"You have some damn explaining to do," Isabel said when she tapped Michael on his shoulder. 

He looked up and saw them starring at him. "I guess you talked to Maria," Michael asked? 

"Yes. The poor thing was crying her eyes out," Isabel said. 

"I couldn't let her get close to me," Michael said. 

"What's your problem? Remember I told you I was getting close to Liz," Max said. 

"I just think she deserves better," Michael said. 

"She deserves who she wants," Isabel said. "And she wants you." 

"But this was for the better." Michael said. 

"I don't think so." Max said. 

"Go into her dreams and see what she thinks of you. See how deeply you hurt her and then you figure out if what you told her was true or not," Isabel said. 

Michael looked at the ground and then shook his head yes. 

****************************************************************************** **

**Title**: Maria's One and Only Wish (9/10)    
**Author**: Kendra (Pandi@fncool.com)    
**Rating**: PG - 13 I guess. There is a little swearing and they'll be some kissing later on.    
**Spoilers**: Basically everything up to Heat Wave. You need to know the relationship of M & M to read this fan fic.    
**Category**: Definitely M & M. I'm a total M & M fan!    
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.   
**Dedication**: To all of the great M & M fan fic writer's out there. Especially Melissa because her fan fics End Game, Hideaway and Whisper Scream were the best. Also to my great online friends and my Mom.    
**Synopsis**: Liz talks Maria into having a sleepover and Isabel joins them. They change their appearance. Michael goes over to Max's to sleep. Michael goes into Maria's dream.  
**Distribution**: If you would like to put it on your site please e-mail me first at: Pandi@fncool.com and send me your url and then you can stick it on your site.   
**Author Notes**: This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm only 16 years old. :) I would love feedback!   


****************************************************************************** **

Maria has left the Crashdown with Liz and they're now sitting in her room. *Can my life get any worse? I have completely humiliated myself and Michael doesn't love me. What did I ever do to deserve this?* Liz sits down in a chair in Maria's room. 

"This will be fun Maria," Liz said.

"Yeah whatever! Having a stupid sleepover. I haven't done that since I was little." Maria said. 

"It'll make you fill better. Isabel should be here soon," Liz said with a smile. 

*I can't believe I actually let Liz talk me into having a dumb sleepover at my house. And Isabel is coming. Are Isabel and I even friends? I didn't think Isabel was the type of person to attend stuff like this. Hell I wouldn't want to come here if I were her. She gets to spend time with me a girl that's about to crack and Liz who is madly in love.* Maria suddenly saw Isabel enter her room. Isabel looked around. *I wish I cleaned my room a little better. My room probably looks horrible compared to Isabel's.* Isabel took a seat on one of the chair's next to Liz. 

"Hey," Isabel said with a smile. 

"Hi," Maria said. 

"So, what should we do first?" Liz asked in an overly cheery voice. 

"How about we give Maria a little makeover?" Isabel said with a sly grin. 

"What are you talking about? There is no way you're going to do a makeover on me." Maria said.

"Come on Maria. It could be fun," Liz said. 

"Fine. But if I have to have a makeover then you guys are getting one two." Maria said. 

"I knew you would say that so I came prepared," Isabel said with a smirk. She leaned down and pulled three boxes out of her overnight bag.

"What's that," Liz asked curiously? 

"We're going to dye our hair," Isabel said. 

"No way! I like my hair," Maria said. "Anyway, my Mom would freak."

"Come on. It's not permanent. It washes out after a couple of days." Isabel said. 

"I'm in," Liz said enthusiastically. "What colors do you have?" 

"I thought Maria would look good with auburn hair. Liz I thought I'd make you have light brown hair." Isabel said. 

"And what about you?" Liz asked. 

"I'm going to dye my hair auburn also." Isabel said. "I always wanted to add some fire to my hair." 

"No way! I don't want to have auburn hair," Maria said. 

"Maria are you scared?" Isabel said trying to make Maria do it. 

"No..It's just." Maria said. 

"Don't you want to make Michael wonder what happened to you?" Isabel asked. 

"Okay, fine." Maria said. 

"You'll surprise him tomorrow at school." Isabel said. 

"I can't believe I let Liz talk me into having you guys over. It's a school night. If my Mom wasn't out of town she'd kill me." Maria said. 

"But this is going to be the best." Liz said with a smile. 

Isabel started to open one of the hair dye boxes and motioned for Maria to come over. 

"Let's go change our hair color," Isabel said with a smirk.

"God help me," Maria muttered as they walked to the bathroom to dye their hair. 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael climbed in Max's open window. It's 1:11 in the morning. *I'm going to go into Maria's dream. I even brought her picture with me. I wonder what she's doing? She's probably already sleeping.* Max stirred in his bed and then saw Michael. 

"Hey," Max said. 

"Hey Max. I needed a place to crash." Michael said.

Max nodded and then went back to sleep. Michael laid out on the floor. *I'll wait another hour until I go into Maria's dream to make sure she's asleep.*

****************************************************************************** **

*I can't believe it. I actually look pretty cool with auburn hair. I hope this washes out of my hair before my Mom gets back. The one good thing about dying my hair was that it actually made me forget about what Michael had said.* The three girls are laid out on the floor in sleeping bags in a triangle shape. *Isabel looks sound asleep. And I guess Liz is having some dream about Max because I heard her mutter his name and she has a huge grin on her face. Liz looks okay with light brown hair but she looks better with her regular hair color. Isabel is another story. She looks excellent with auburn hair. But she thinks it looks awful. I guess I'll just try and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.* Maria slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael pulled out the picture of Maria that he had brought with him to Max's. *Time to go and visit Maria's dreams.* He placed his fingers over her picture and started to think about her beautiful face and fell asleep. 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael looks around her dream. She's sitting alone in her room looking downward. *She looks so sad. Oh, poor Maria.* Maria slowly looks up and a tears stream down her face. She picks up her yearbook and turns to the page Michael is on. She looks at the picture very intently. 

"Why don't you care for me Michael? Why do you think I'm so worthless? Wait I know because I'm that stupid babbling girl that's ditzy. I loved you so much Michael and I thought you did too but I guess I was wrong," Maria said to the picture. 

*I do love you Maria. I would do anything for you. I would die for you.* 

"Am I ugly? What's wrong with me that he doesn't love me, yet alone even like me? I just wish I knew why he didn't care for me," Maria continued. 

*I have to fix this. I'm going to tell Maria I care for her. I'm going to let her know how I really feel.* Slowly the dream began to fade out. 

****************************************************************************** **

*This is ending tomorrow.* Michael looked at his watch and it read 3:42am. *I'm going to make things right between Maria and I.* 

****************************************************************************** **

**Title**: Maria's One and Only Wish (10/10)    
**Author**: Kendra (Pandi@fncool.com)    
**Rating**: PG - 13 I guess. There is a little swearing and they'll be some kissing later on.    
**Spoilers**: Basically everything up to Heat Wave. You need to know the relationship of M & M to read this fan fic.    
**Category**: Definitely M & M. I'm a total M & M fan!    
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.   
**Dedication**: To all of the great M & M fan fic writer's out there. Especially Melissa because her fan fics End Game, Hideaway and Whisper Scream were the best. Also to my great online friends and my Mom.    
**Synopsis**: It's the end. I'm not giving anything away!  
**Distribution**: If you would like to put it on your site please e-mail me first at: Pandi@fncool.com and send me your url and then you can stick it on your site.   
**Author Notes**: This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm only 16 years old. :) I would love feedback!   


****************************************************************************** **

Maria awoke the next morning. Isabel was already up and so was Liz. *Great! Now I have to go to school and face Michael. This is going to be one hell of a day.* 

"Hey Maria," Isabel and Liz both said. 

"Hey," Maria said. "What time is it? It's still dark outside."

"Umm..5:34am." Liz said. 

"Why are you guys up so early? School doesn't start until 7:30am." Maria said groggily. 

"Cause...We have to look extra good when we go to school today. We have to show off our new looks," Isabel said with a smile. 

"Oh. I forgot about that." Maria said. 

"Don't worry though. I've taken care of what outfits we're going to wear. I went and bought three outfits and charged them on my Mom's credit card yesterday." Isabel said with a smile. 

"How'd you know our size?" Liz asked. 

"While ummm... I sort of snuck in your rooms and checked." Isabel said. 

"Just great. I have people sneaking in my room," Maria said. 

"Okay. I got us matching outfits but in different colors." Isabel pulled a shopping bag out of her overnight bag and handed it to Liz. Then she pulled out another shopping bag out of her overnight bag and handed it to Maria. 

Maria slowly opened the bag and saw a black mini skirt inside and a black satin shirt. Maria looked at Liz and saw her holding a blue mini skirt and a blue satin shirt. Isabel is holding a red mini skirt and a red satin shirt. 

"So, do you guys like them?" Isabel asked with a smile.

"They're sort of...Umm...I usually don't wear this type of stuff to school," Liz said. 

"Yeah...It's a little revealing for school," Maria said. 

"Come on you guys. Girls have to have some fun." Isabel said. "Let's go and get dressed then I'll do our make up." 

*I can't believe I'm letting Isabel talk me into this. Have I completely lost it?* 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael and Max are sitting in the front of the school. *I can't believe I hurt Maria so deeply. I'm going to make things right today.* 

"So, when is Isabel getting here?" Michael asked. 

"She's coming with Maria and Liz. They sort of had a little sleepover last night." Max said with a grin. 

"Okay," Michael said. He started to tap his foot impatiently. *I hope Maria gets here soon for I can talk to her.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria pulled her Mother's Jetta into one of the parking spaces at school. *I hope I don't see Michael at all today. I just can't handle that and I don't want to start crying and smudge my make up.* The three girls get out of the car. They start to walk to the front of the school where Maria sees Michael and Max sitting. *Just a great way to start my day!* Isabel starts to walk over to them and Liz follows. *Now I have to go over there with them or I'll be left all alone.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the three girls. *What is going on here? Maria and Is do not have auburn hair. But Maria sort of looks sexy in it but Is on the other hand is a different story. And Liz, what the hell? She looks really funky. I love Maria's outfit. All of that skin. I want to rub my hands over all of that skin. Stop it, Michael!* 

"Hey," Isabel said when they finally reached them. She took a seat next to Max and Liz took the other seat on the other side of Max. 

*There's no where for Maria to sit except next to me.* He looks at her and she avoids his eyes. He stands and grabs on to her arm but she firmly jerks it away. 

"Don't you dare touch me," Maria said coldly. 

"I need to talk to you Maria," Michael said calmly. 

"I don't think so. Screw you Michael. I'm out of here," Maria turned abruptly around and stalked off. 

*Great. Now I've made things even worse. Why am I such an idiot?* 

****************************************************************************** **

It's now lunch time and Maria is sitting all alone. *I can't believe he actually had the nerve to say he wanted to talk to me. Get real!* She looks up and sees Liz and Isabel. 

"Hi Maria," Liz said with a smile. 

"Hey Liz. Isabel," Maria said. 

"Hi," Isabel said.

Liz and Isabel then take a seat across from Maria. 

"So, what are you doing after school?" Liz asked. 

"Don't you dare try to fool me into some stupid thing again," Maria said angrily. 

"Don't be like that Maria. We are your friends," Liz said. 

"I'm sorry. I was just going to maybe go to the park and sit under some shady tree and devour my thoughts into some book." Maria said. 

"That sounds nice," Isabel said. "I wish I could do something like that after school but I have to go home and try to get this damn hair dye out of my hair because this color does not suit me at all." 

"I don't like my color either," Liz said. "But it was fun trying it."

"Yeah it was fun but I agree with you both that I don't like it." Maria said. 

*If it wasn't for Liz and even Isabel I don't think I could have made it through the last few days. They're good friends.* 

Before they knew it lunch time had ended and they had to return to class. 

"Catch you all later," Maria said as she started to walk off. 

"Later," Liz and Isabel said. 

****************************************************************************** **

Michael is walks into the Crashdown after school. *Where is Maria? I really need to talk to her. Come on. Where are you?* He then sees Liz and walks up to her. Liz looks up at him with a cold look. 

"What do you want Michael?" she asked. 

"I need to know where Maria is?" Michael said. 

"That's none of your business," Liz replied. 

"Please Liz. It's really important," he said. 

"Yeah. Real important. Do plan to be a jerk to her again like yesterday?" she asked. 

"No." Michael said and then he looked at the ground. "I'm tired of being alone. I have made up my mind and I know I've been a real jerk."

"So, you're going to only tell her that?" she asked. 

He looks up and catches Liz's eyes. "I'm going to tell her I....I..." 

"You what," Liz asked. 

"I love her," he said quietly. 

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Liz asked. 

"Because damn it Liz I do love her and I need to tell her that," Michael said angrily. 

Liz looks deep into his eyes and sighs. "I believe you," she said quietly. 

"So, where is she?" He asked. 

"She was going to the park after school to devour her thoughts in a book," Liz said. 

"Thanks Liz. I have to go talk to her now," he said with a smile. 

"Don't you dare get her upset again," Liz warned.

"I promise I won't," he said and then he walked out of the Crashdown. 

*I'm going to tell Maria how I feel. I don't want her to be upset anymore.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria is sitting in the park reading her book. *Don't you dare let yourself fall for him Emerald! He'll only hurt you in the end! Gosh, I need help. I'm yelling at a book.* She then brushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked up. She sees Michael heading her way. *Oh, no! I have to get out of here before he comes over here.* She quickly stands up and tries to gather her things before he gets over there. But it is no use because before she knows it he's by her side. 

"Maria, I need to talk to you." Michael said. 

"There is nothing to talk about and how'd you know I was here?" She asked. 

"Liz told me and there is something I need to talk to you about," he said. 

"What? Some FBI people are after you guys again," she said sarcastically. 

"Maria stop it! I want to have a real talk with you," he said. 

"I don't think. I don't want to hear anymore crap from you," she said. 

*His eyes almost look sad and needy. Does he really want to talk? Maybe I should give him a chance.* 

"Damn it Maria. I do need to talk to you," he said; starting to get angry.

"Damn yourself Michael. I don't care what you have to say to me. I don't want anything to do with...." Maria is interrupted when Michael grabs her and leans down and kisses her. *Oh my gosh. Stop it Maria. Come on I'm not suppose to do this. He's such a jerk....I mean good kisser. Ugh.* 

Michael pulls away from Maria. "Now will you shut up long enough and let me talk?" He asked.

Maria shook her head yes. 

"Alright then. I came to tell you that I didn't mean to upset you the last week. I've just been sort of screwed up. Even though Max is going for a thing with Liz I still didn't think it was a good idea to go with you. Max is different from me and I'm like sort of you know." he said and then looked into Maria's eyes. "I thought you deserved better. But then I realized that I can't just ignore you or leave you alone because I care for you too much." 

Maria smiles and looks back into his eyes. "I care for you too Michael."

"I love you Maria. Will you ever forgive me?" He asked. 

"I don't know Michael I'll have to think about it," she said and then Michael looks at the ground. 

She playfully taps his shoulder. "I'm only joking Michael. Of course I'll forgive you. I love you too." 

Michael smiles and leans in and kisses her. *Life could never be better.* 

****************************************************************************** **

The end. Please send feedback. Thanks for reading my first fan fiction!

   [1]: mailto:Pandi@fncool.com



End file.
